pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Nightray
Fred Nightray (フレッドナイトレイ,'' Fureddo Naitorei'') was the eldest son of Bernard and Bernice Nightray. Much of Fred's history is unknown, however Fred is known to have been the first case involving the Head Hunter, as well Fred was the first to fail at forming a contract with Raven, after his father. History Fred was the first born son of Bernard and Bernice Nightray, born soon after Bernice married into the Nightray Family alongside her younger brother, whom Fred became rather close with. Fred was soon joined by Claude, Ernest, Vanessa and Elliot Nightray as the heirs to the Nightray Dukedom, although by Elliot's eventual birth, Fred had already reached adulthood alongside Claude and Ernest. Fred was the first after his father to have tried to form a contract with the Black Winged Chain who guarded the Nightray Door to the Abyss, Raven. If a contract could be formed with Raven, the Nightrays would finally be able to use their Door to access the Abyss, having been unable to do so since first obtaining their Door. However Fred failed to form a Legal Contract with Raven, Claude and Ernest also failed in this task for reasons which they could not understand themselves. Bernard had found a child lying barely alive before the Door to the Abyss while Elliot was still young. This child had one red eye and one gold eye and called himself Vincent. Vincent convinced Bernard to adopt him into the family, bribing Bernard with the opportunity for Vincent to share information with him of the Tragedy of Sablier, information which Bernard would have as a trump card over his fellow Dukes should the need for it ever arose. A child had been found before the Vessalius Door to the Abyss in the same sort of condition, and this child Vincent claimed to be his long lost brother, and so Vincent urged Bernard to adopt the child, Gilbert, as well. When Bernard did not appear to be so enthused about the idea, Vincent revealed to Bernard that the reason none of the Nightrays could form a contract with Raven was because Gilbert had been tied to Raven for more than 100 years. This prompted Bernard's decision to adopt Gilbert for Vincent, and so the two became Nightrays. Fred was not pleased with his father's decision, feeling as though Gilbert and Vincent were scum for calling themselves Nightrays and competing with himself and the other siblings for the inheritance of the Dukedom. Fred was not alone in this sense, as his uncle, Claude and Ernest felt the same way. This led to the elder siblings and their uncle always trying to get Gilbert and Vincent alone and away from the valets, Bernard and Bernice, so they could attack them, visciously beating them for their nerve. As Vincent and Gilbert grew older, Vincent became worried that Fred and his malicious family members would hurt Gil. Vincent followed Fred into Reveil one night as a result, and when Fred was alone in an alley, Vincent summoned his Illegally Contracted Chain, Demios. Using Demios, Vincent decapitated Fred in order to prevent him from being able to hurt Gil anymore. Unfortunately, a man and a woman had seen the assassination from a far, and so they reported the figure of Demios (who's shadow they had seen) as the Queen of Hearts. Vincent would soon assassinate the Nightray Uncle, whom Fred had grown close to over the years, whilst someone else took on the role of the Head Hunter in order to kill Claude, Ernest and numerous guests in one of the Nightray mansions as it burned to the ground. Bernice was grief stricken because of the deaths of her younger brother, Fred, Claude and Ernest. Soon her mind began to deteriorate as she lost hold of everything she had. This lead her into the arms of a seemingly sympathetic foreigner named Isla Yura, who offered her a place in his Abyss-Worshipping Cult. Yura explained to Bernice that his goal was to create another event like the Tragedy of Sablier, which would plunge the world into the golden paradise of the Abyss, and that this would allow Bernice to reunite with her deceased family members once more. Bernice agreed, and Yura coiled around Fred's mother through his manipulation of her. Description Appearance Fred had light beige-colored hair that had been cut rather short and styled so that the right side of his hair combed over at the part, laying on top of his head and partially reaching over the left side. Fred's facial features were never visible apart from his nose (a trait shared with his uncle, Xai Vessalius and Shelly Rainsworth) as Fred always appeared very briefly in the flashbacks of other characters, although his nose was shown to have been rather gaunt. A mustache can also be seen partially from the side of many of Fred's appearances. Fred's attire appeared to have commonly composed of a pure black coat, pants and shoes, while wearing a white undershirt that's collar stuck out over his black coat and white gloves. A more detailed description is unavailable because of Fred's brief appearances. Relationships Vincent and Gilbert Fred was known to have despised his adopted siblings like almost all of the other legitimate Nightray children. Fred was known for severely beating Vincent and Gilbert when he got the chance for daring to call themselves Nightrays. While Fred's actions weren't as extreme as Ernest's, as Ernest planned to poison Gil and later decapitate him and leave his body in a burning building to be blamed on the Head Hunter, but Fred was still a danger to Gil's safety, which was a problem for Vincent. Vincent hated Fred as well as Claude, Ernest and their uncle for what they'd done to Gil and himself, which is what triggered the attacks on the Nightray Family, and lead to the legitimate members' eventual extinction. Elliot Nightray With Elliot, Fred was loving and caring as the legitimate Nightray siblings were very close. Fred has been shown with Ernest and Claude whilst Ernest played with Elliot when he was younger. Like Ernest and Claude, Fred wanted Elliot to shun their adopted brothers for having the nerve to call themselves Nightrays. Gallery Evidence Fred 2.jpg Nightray Brothers.jpg|Fred (far right) watches with Claude as Ernest plays with Elliot Fred's death.jpg|The death of Fred Nightray Appearances Trivia *Fred Nightray has yet to have his full profile shown. Navigation Category:Nightray Family Category:Deceased Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Victims of the Head Hunter Category:Male Category:Human Category:Manga Only